


Алло, оператор?

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexual Roleplay, WTF Kombat 2021, АУ, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Типичное для канона насилие, отклонение от канона, ролевые игры, секс по телефону, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Гарольд следит за агентом Ризом в его долгих засадах. В эти моменты Гарольд иногда звонит в «секс по телефону», чтобы пообщаться с человеком, который называет себя Джон (разумеется, это не его настоящее имя).Эти вещи никак не связаны между собой.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Гарольд Финч/Джон Риз
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, POI 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Алло, оператор?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello, Operator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001898) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



> [Примечание автора] Эта история родилась, когда Thefourthvine загорелась сюжетом о наёмном убийце, который работает в «сексе по телефону», когда сидит в засадах. Спасибо TFV, Isagel, Emef и другим друзьям из Твиттера за то, что они со мной вместе поиграли с этой идеей и вдохновили меня! И спасибо wychwood за бетинг ранней версии текста.

  
Гарольд трёт глаза и приглушает яркость экрана. На нём рябит зернистое изображение с трёх камер наружного наблюдения, все они направлены на машину Риза.

Тот сидит в ней уже пять часов, и, очевидно, просидит ещё часа три, если его не отзовёт куратор. Человек, его сегодняшняя цель, застрял в пробке из-за аварии на скоростной автостраде. Куратор, безусловно, знает об этом, но забота об удобстве Джона не входит в её приоритеты. Она не отзовёт его, и Гарольд уже достаточно осведомлён о служебной этике и самоотверженности Риза, чтобы понимать — тот не покинет свой пост, пока не получит приказа, или не уничтожит цель. Это главная причина, почему Гарольд всё ещё наблюдает за ним.

Строчки кода перед глазами у Гарольда начинают двоиться. Но пойти спать было бы безответственно, а кроме того, есть своё очарование в том, чтобы час за часом наблюдать за Ризом, зная при этом, как тот стиснут в маленьком пространстве машины, как ему неудобно. Скорей всего, он голоден и хочет пить. Чем, интересно, он отвлекает себя в такие моменты? Риз появился в списке его потенциальных помощников позже всех, и он единственный, наблюдение за кем продолжается уже третий месяц. Он безупречно исполняет свою работу, превосходно обучен, но есть ещё кое-что, почему Гарольд не может оторваться от экранов. Кажется, у Джона Риза вообще нет личных желаний и потребностей.

Сам Гарольд не может похвастать тем же.

Бросив виноватый взгляд на изображения с камер, он набирает знакомый номер и надевает беспроводную гарнитуру. Соединение установлено, он называет добавочный код, и, чтобы не скрещивать пальцы, барабанит ими по столу.

— Привет, Гарольд.

— Джон, — отвечает Гарольд, моментально расслабляясь при звуке знакомого хрипловатого голоса. — Я не знал, работаешь ли ты сегодня.

Его желудок сжимается от предвкушения, он бездумно проводит рукой по бедру. Член начинает набухать лишь от голоса Джона, это условный рефлекс, но он пока не трогает ширинку. У него был тяжелый день, и он заслужил растянуть удовольствие. Он слышит весёлую — неужели даже тёплую? — нотку в голосе Джона:

— Для тебя я всегда здесь, Гарольд.

На другом конце линии слышен скрип, легкий выдох. Гарольд прибавляет громкости. Ему нравится помнить о том, что у Джона есть тело, а не только голос; нравится слышать, как Джон шевелится и меняет позу, когда они разговаривают.

Ещё он льстит себя надеждой, что Джону тоже по душе их беседы. Возможно, он не настолько искусен в притворстве.

— Сейчас устроюсь поудобней. На что настроен сегодня?

— Пока не знаю.

То, что Гарольду нравится в Джоне — и в этом же причина, по которой он общается исключительно с ним, а если попадает на кого-то ещё, то вешает трубку — Джон никогда не торопит его и не пытается навязать какую-нибудь безвкусную фантазию. Он просто позволяет Гарольду медленно свыкнуться с ощущением, что можно ослабить самоконтроль, некоторое время побыть на уровне чистого желания. В своей жизни Гарольд привык забывать, каково это вообще — чего-то хотеть.

— Опять на работе допоздна?

— Боюсь, что так.

— Слишком много работаешь, Гарольд. Хорошо, что делаешь перерыв.

Голос у Джона тихий, он почти шепчет, будто старается, чтобы их не услышали. Иногда Гарольд задумывается, как этот голос звучит в обычной жизни, но ему нравится иллюзия, которую он создает. Это их секрет.

— То же можно сказать о тебе.

От ответного хрипловатого смешка по спине пробегают мурашки. Гарольд легонько потирает пальцем ширинку.

— Ты там один, Гарольд? Точно никто не войдёт? Может, какой-нибудь охранник делает обход?

— Я… я работаю из дома, — слабо отвечает Гарольд. Потом его внезапно озаряет:

— Мог бы войти ты.

— Я работал в охране, — шепчет Джон. — Поздно вечером горит свет, я мог бы зайти и проверить, что и как.

— Ты же знаешь, я иногда засиживаюсь допоздна, — это звучит оборонительно, он как будто защищается. Гарольд расстёгивает ширинку и поднимает бедра, чтобы дать себе немного места для движения. На всякий случай он бросает взгляд на экраны. Всё тихо.

— Да, я знаю, — Гарольд слышит улыбку в голосе Джона. — Вы, ботаники, все такие. Может, я зайду к тебе, чтобы немножко встряхнуть. Наверняка ты смотришь порнуху там, наверху.

— Ты такой назойливый. Просто грубиян.

— Я заметил, как ты на меня смотришь, Гарольд.

— Я не… Это всё из-за формы.

Гарольд всегда терпеть не мог корпоративные службы безопасности. Он знает, как эти люди могут быть жестоки в своей мелочной жажде власти. Но сама фантазия будит в нём что-то. Джон симпатичный, и Гарольд ищет его глазами каждое утро по пути к рабочему месту. Сегодня Джон поймал его взгляд и приподнял бровь, будто увидел все его грязные мысли насквозь, и щёки Гарольда горели, пока он ехал в лифте до своего восемнадцатого этажа.

— У тебя пунктик на парнях крупней тебя.

— А ты какого роста?

После секундной заминки Джон легко отвечает:

— Метр восемьдесят шесть.

— Да, — отзывается Гарольд невпопад. Он не может больше терпеть и суёт руку в трусы, обхватывая член. У него стоит от одних только слов Джона, это выученный отклик на ожидаемое удовольствие. Первые несколько раз было трудней, но Джон очень, очень хорош. Гарольду всё легче отпускать вожжи, когда он с ним.

— Ну, я и подумал — вдруг, если застану тебя за просмотром порно, ты сделаешь кое-что и для меня.

Такая уверенность. Гарольд может себе представить. Его рот увлажняется от одной мысли.

— Думаешь принудить меня к чему-то шантажом?

— Не думаю, что тебя придётся долго уламывать.

— Может и нет, — у Гарольда перехватывает дыхание. Он медленно доводит себя рукой, давая ощущению нарастать.

— Ты уже достал его?

— Да. Когда ты входишь. Я трогаю себя.

— Смотришь порно?

— Нет. Я… я думаю о тебе. И ты заходишь в комнату.

— Тебе стыдно?

— Ужасно. Меня чуть инфаркт не хватил.

— Спорим, ты покраснел, — голос у Джона более глубокий, хриплый, как это бывает, когда они углубляются в… сцену? Гарольд не совсем уверен, как описать то, что они делают. Джон шевелится снова, Гарольд это слышит.

— Да. Я красный до ушей.

— М-м, — голос у Джона довольный, и Гарольд чувствует, как горячий румянец заливает шею и щёки только потому, что он угодил Джону.

Его сердце колотится, и уже трудно сдерживать дыхание.

— Хочешь отсосать у меня, Гарольд?

Гарольд закрывает глаза и останавливает руку, слегка сжимая её.

— Да… Ты бы мог меня уговорить, — он бросает взгляд на экраны. Риз не двигается. Возможно, следует проверить движение на автостраде.

— Стесняешься?

— Нет… не особенно.

Джон включает обаяние. Слыша это, Гарольд невольно улыбается. В ролевой игре Джона есть что-то от самоиронии — мы просто играем, как бы говорит он. Немножко глупо, но ничего страшного. Поначалу Гарольд был очень скованным, но Джон постепенно подталкивал его на более творческую территорию. «Эй, — тебя ведь Гарольд зовут, верно? Не смущайся, Гарольд. Мне скучно, тебе скучно. Здесь кроме нас никого нет. Что плохого, если мы немного развлечёмся?».

Он уже тяжело дышит, позволяя возбуждению проникнуть в голос:

— Если нас тут поймают… Камеры.

— Я позабочусь об этом. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Ты ходишь мимо каждый день и пялишься на меня, думал, я тебя не замечу?

— Ты заметил меня? — Гарольд напрягается от тоски в собственном голосе, но Джон продолжает, делая всё частью фантазии. Человек, под видом которого Гарольд работает в НФТ, вполне может тайно мечтать о высоком, красивом охраннике. Тот, кажется, совершенно точно знает, о чем Гарольд думает, глядя на него. Что было бы, если бы Джон-охранник молча поднялся с ним на лифте, дождался, пока все уйдут из серверной и прижал к стене, нашёптывая непристойности…

— Я заметил тебя, Гарольд. Я сижу в этой проклятой будке целый день, и не могу перестать думать, громкий ли ты, когда тебе отсасывают. Тебе бы это понравилось?

— Да, — задыхается Гарольд, закрыв глаза. Он двигает рукой всё быстрее, поворачивая запястье в погоне за удовольствием. В животе нарастает нетерпение, бедро простреливает боль, но он не обращает внимания и расставляет ноги шире.

— Или ты хочешь, чтоб я нагнул тебя над этим столом? После того, как я сделал приятно тебе, мне тоже чуток причитается. Может, позволишь засунуть мой член тебе в задницу?

Неважно, что в реальности потребовались бы часы подготовки, прежде чем Гарольд смог безболезненно принять проникновение. В фантазии он легко наклоняется, чтобы Джон мог сдёрнуть с него уже расстёгнутые брюки вместе с трусами, оставив непристойно голым ниже пояса, раздвинуть ноги и одним нетерпеливым движением войти в него сзади.

— Хочешь, я тебя трахну, Гарольд?

— Да, — еле может выдавить Гарольд, он так близок к оргазму, что почти не обращает внимание на внезапное оживление на экранах. _Не сейчас_ , думает он, но это всего лишь грузовик, проехавший в конце переулка. — Трахни меня.

Джон уже задыхается тоже:

— Ты такой тесный, в тебе так хорошо. Ты ведь хотел этого, да? Я войду до упора, сделаю всё очень медленно…

Гарольд выгибается в кресле и кончает себе в руку. Мгновение он смотрит в экран невидящим взглядом, обмякший и расслабленный. Потом вглядывается внимательней и хмурится. На камерах грузовик бесшумно сдаёт назад, его фары мигают. Но он слышит слабое, еле слышное эхо сигнала обратного движения. Откуда идёт звук?

Сбитый с толку, он встаёт было к окну, чтобы проверить, нет ли там еще грузовика, но вдруг понимает, что эхо доносится из телефона, с линии Джона. Как странно.

— Ты как там, Гарольд?

Голос у Джона спокойный и удовлетворённый. Гарольд чувствует, что его собственный мозг еще не совсем включился. На автопилоте он стучит по клавишам, чтобы проверить камеры на автостраде. Аварию уже устранили, движение восстановлено. Где же цель Риза?

Грузовик на экране поворачивает и пропадает из вида. Сигналы на линии Джона исчезают. Пятеро мужчин один за другим появляются в поле зрения камеры всего в двадцати ярдах от машины Риза. У них в руках автоматы.

Не особенно задумываясь о том, что делает, Гарольд переключается на канал связи в наушнике Риза. Все это время он держал его включённым, но Стентон не выходила на связь уже несколько часов; этот странный факт доходит до него только сейчас. Не так уж трудно послать проверочный тональный сигнал Ризу в ухо. Гарольд слышит тихий удивлённый возглас Джона, громкость на их первой линии всё ещё выкручена до упора, и он практически слышит тот же сигнал в другом наушнике.

У Гарольда перехватывает горло. Странное, причудливое подозрение перерастает в почти стопроцентную парализующую уверенность. Он сам пока не до конца верит, что это не сон.

— Джон, — зовёт он и откашливается. — Ты, случайно, не ждёшь сейчас в припаркованной черной «Тойоте» двенадцатого года выпуска, чтобы убить человека по имени Сомс?

На линии воцаряется абсолютная тишина.

— Если это так, советую тебе поскорей убраться оттуда, потому что пятеро с автоматами подходят к твоей машине сзади.

В ухе у Гарольда раздается гудок разъединения. Парализованный от страха, он несколько секунд следит за трансляцией с камер, где всё остаётся по-прежнему, и фигуры медленно окружают машину в центре экрана. Потом её задние фары вспыхивают, и она резко сдаёт назад. Мужчины отпрыгивают в стороны, один всё-таки успевает выпустить очередь из автомата, перед тем как автомобиль, вильнув в сторону, впечатывает его в стену переулка.

Гарольд морщится и у него вновь перехватывает дыхание, когда дверца со стороны водителя распахивается, и Джон выкатывается из салона, на ходу открывая огонь. Он сбивает с ног одного из четырёх оставшихся преследователей. Потом его силуэт исчезает в густой тени за мусорным баком. Гарольд застывает за клавиатурой: в голове абсолютная пустота. Повинуясь рефлексу, он набирает номер Джона, ожидая, что тот не примет звонок. Он знает, что не примет. Но раздаётся щелчок, и он слышит дыхание в наушниках.

— Ты в порядке?

Джон молчит, и сердце Гарольда уходит в пятки — он там истекает кровью, умирает? Но потом до него доходит, что Джон не может говорить, чтобы не обнаружить себя. А принял звонок потому, что понимает — Гарольд, в отличие от него, видит то, что происходит в переулке. Очень трудно связать у себя в голове Риза, безжалостного профессионального убийцу и игривого Джона с его мягким голосом. Но Гарольд должен что-то сделать, и немедленно, иначе Джон не проживёт и десяти минут.

Поддавшись секундной истерике он думает, что, по крайней мере, теперь он точно знает, чем Риз занимается в своих засадах. Абсолютно тем же, чем и Гарольд.

— Один человек на два часа от тебя, за машиной. Ещё один забирается по пожарной лестнице, чтобы выйти на площадку сверху. Последнего не вижу, думаю, он с другой стороны мусорного бака.

Несколько ужасающих секунд в переулке ничего не меняется. Затем в динамиках грохочет выстрел. Гарольд не видит Джона, он не видит его — но с площадки над баком падает тело. Между Джоном и выходом в переулок остаются двое. Гарольд разворачивает на экране карту квартала и планы двух зданий по обе стороны переулка.

— Джон, в стене напротив дверь. Здание, в которое она ведет, заброшено. Если сможешь сбить замок, то через боковой вход попадёшь в бывший пищевой цех, а оттуда на улицу или на крышу.

Молчание. Потом шёпот: «Сколько лет плану здания?».

Гарольд тратит несколько драгоценных секунд, чтобы разобрать надпись мелким шрифтом:

— Восемь. Оно пустует около года. Человек за машиной движется к тебе.

Рука Джона с пистолетом появляется в поле зрения камеры, он стреляет несколько раз для прикрытия. Его преследователь скрывается снова. Человек с другой стороны мусорного бака не двигается. Возможно, он мертв. В наушниках у Гарольда слышно медленное, ровное дыхание Джона.

— Ладно, — шепчет он, а потом, быстрей, чем могут уловить камеры, выпускает две пули по замку двери напротив, и бросается к ней. Ещё один выстрел, чтобы сбить замок до конца, в это время оба человека Сомса приходят в себя и открывают огонь. Гарольд, почти не веря своим глазам, видит, как Джон исчезает в черном проеме. Он всё ещё на связи.

— Сколько у меня времени?

— Они за тобой. Направо из цеха, затем налево.

Телефон вибрирует смс-кой, это значит, что путь спасения, который он приготовил для Джона, сработает.

— Первый поворот направо выведет тебя на улицу. На северо-восточном углу ждёт такси.

Раздаётся неразборчивый звук, резкий хруст и воцаряется тишина. Джон потерял наушник, или телефон, или всё сразу, и теперь у него нет связи. Гарольд нашёл камеру, которая видит половину улицы с другой стороны здания. Такси стоит в поле зрения, но отрезок пути, который Джон должен преодолеть, чтобы добраться до него — в слепой зоне. Гарольд ждет, его подташнивает от страха. Он знает, на что способен Джон. В обычных условиях он справится с двумя, даже если это опытные головорезы с армейской подготовкой. Но он выстрелил семь раз, а в его магазине восемь патронов.

Размытое изображение с камеры показывает — Джон добирается до такси и кидается на заднее сиденье. Машина отъезжает. С сердцем в горле Гарольд подключается к рации таксиста — Джон и так уже слишком много знает о его возможностях, вряд ли теперь это имеет значение — чтобы дать указания водителю. Быстро соображая, он отправляет его на одну из своих конспиративных квартир, одновременно пытаясь выяснить местонахождение Стентон и остальной группы Джона. Результаты вполне предсказуемые — он просто не думал, что всё произойдёт так скоро. Потом звонит таксисту на мобильный и говорит, что хочет поговорить с пассажиром.

— И снова здравствуй, Гарольд. Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь. Не хочешь объяснить, что происходит?

Голос у Джона абсолютно тот же — хрипловатый, почти весёлый. Как он может настолько владеть собой? Гарольд откашливается:

— Агент Риз, мне жаль приносить дурные вести, но, боюсь, агент Стентон отдала приказ вас убить.

Мгновение Риз молчит:

— У тебя есть доказательства?

— Да, я могу их вам предоставить.

— Лично?

Гарольд сглатывает:

— Я… Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Я не кусаюсь, Гарольд. Разве что очень попросишь.

О Боже. Его планы на эту встречу — если они вообще были — находились на такой зачаточной стадии, и все настолько впечатляюще пошло наперекосяк, что он с трудом может сообразить, что ему сейчас делать. Джону вообще не следовало его знать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы знать _настолько_ интимно — как Гарольд может предложить ему работу? Хотя, в некотором смысле, Джон _уже_ несколько месяцев работает на него. Но, если Гарольд хочет сохранить и эти отношения тоже — а он понимает, что хочет — то нужно вести себя очень осторожно.

— Я… Я должен признаться, что до этого момента не имел понятия, что человек, с которым я общался для… э-э-э, отдыха и агент ЦРУ, за которым я следил, это одно и то же лицо. Я думаю, то есть я бы предпочел, чтобы отныне мы… вели себя профессионально.

— Я профессионал во всём, — мурлычет Джон. — А какую из двух профессий ты имеешь в виду?

Желудок Гарольда сжимает холодок. Джон его дразнит. Ну конечно.

— Я отлично понимаю, что вы пытаетесь использовать имеющиеся у вас рычаги влияния в ситуации, которая, должно быть, вас очень нервирует, — Гарольд собирается с духом. — Но я хочу предложить вам работу. В качестве… В том качестве, в котором вы работали на ЦРУ.

— Похоже, ты уверен, что с прежней работой у меня покончено.

— Вы сможете принять собственное решение, когда я поделюсь с вами информацией, которой располагаю, — продолжает Гарольд уже более спокойно, — после чего вы будете свободны в выборе — либо начать работать на меня, либо идти своим путём. Позднее мы сможем обсудить детали — но сперва скажите, вы не ранены?

— Я в порядке, — отвечает Джон — _Риз_. Он явно оглушён услышанным. Может быть, чуть больше, чем сам Гарольд. Слава Богу, больше не флиртует.

— Через семь минут вы попадёте на конспиративную квартиру. Пожалуйста, не пытайтесь ни с кем связаться, будучи там.

— Я знаю, как работают такие вещи, Гарольд.

Гарольд чувствует мгновенный укол боли, слыша под легким раздражением в голосе Джона знакомую теплую нотку. Он не может, не должен принимать это на веру, это такая же игра, как и во время их телефонных бесед. По какой-то невероятной причине Джон выбрал «секс по телефону» как способ скоротать время в засадах — ну что ж, это его личное дело. Для Гарольда думать об этом сейчас — значит нарушать чужие границы. Ему нравился тот Джон, с которым он общался, нравился как человек, но куда важней, что это доселе неизвестная ему грань психологического портрета Джона Риза.

Просто жаль, что… что…

— Надеюсь, у тебя там найдётся виски, — говорит Джон.

— Там есть всё, что может понадобиться.

— Уверен, что не хочешь присоединиться?

— Я не…

— Просто я ещё на взводе, Гарольд. Мы так и не закончили наш разговор. Обычно у меня всегда оставалось время, чтобы немного подрочить.

Гарольд, раскрыв рот, таращится на стену.

— Не говори мне, что ты обычно… — выпаливает он, не успев себя остановить и закрывает глаза, щёки пылают от мысли, что водитель слышит всё, что Джон говорит ему. — Я всегда думал, что Джон не твоё настоящее имя. Уж очень оно… подходящее.

— А почему, думаешь, я им пользовался? — легко отзывается Джон. — Наверно, нам стоит узнать друг друга поближе. Ты довольно интересный парень.

Гарольд смотрит на свои руки.

Это ужасная идея. Пугающе, монументально глупая идея.

— У меня был достаточно дерьмовенький вечерок перед тем, как ты позвонил, — мягко продолжает Джон. — И потом он стал ещё куда более дерьмовым. Похоже, что у меня больше нет работы, а моя контора хочет меня убить. Я, вообще-то, хотел бы встретиться с Гарольдом до того, как это случится. Он милый.

— Хочешь сказать, я был твоим любимчиком? — выдавливает Гарольд, чувствуя горький комок в горле.

— Хочешь сказать, я не был твоим?

Такси тормозит у конспиративной квартиры.

— Я возвращаю этому парню телефон, Гарольд. Приходи, если хочешь.

— Джон…

Джон вешает трубку.

Мгновение Гарольд не двигается с места. У него ощущение, будто он стоит на краю пропасти.

Затем он берёт ключи.


End file.
